It All Starts Here
by Whistle-chan
Summary: After a Xana attack, the new girl remembers everything after a return to the past, and when she really finds out what's going on, will things ever be the same? OxOC. Rated M for later chaps. My first fanfic, so please review and tell me what to work on :
1. How it Begins

**A/N: **Hey ya'll, first I'd like to thank you for reading my first fanfic, leave reviews cuz when I get at least 5, I'll start on the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko, however I do own Sierra Lily and this plot.

The Lyoko gang were pretty much having a normal day, which was odd, no pun intended because usually they were suffering from a Xana attack. They thought nothing of it that day though. The gang was in Mrs. Hertz's class, (except for Yumi, of course) when they were learning of some pretty exciting news of the newest school event.

"Now class, as most of you may know, there will be a Masquerade Dance tonight…" Mrs. Hertz explained, then she added to herself; "most likely because Sissi begged her father to do so." She then said aloud: "You all know the rules about the dances…" Mrs. Hertz said as she scanned her class, all of whom were talking about who was going with who and also who was wearing what.

"Settle down now!" Mrs. Hertz said as there was a knock on her classroom door, and it opened.

The people behind the door were an unusual site this late in the school year, it was Mr. Delmas, the school principal, and someone else, a new girl, so obviously no one knew her. She had short blonde hair that went a down to her neck with dark pink tips (picture Sakura from Naruto with blonde hair) and she was wearing a white T-shirt with a thin, bright red vest and tan knee-knockers with bright red tennis shoes like her vest.

"Hello Mrs. Hertz, I have a new student for you." Mr. Delmas said with a smile.

"Oh, hello there." Mrs. Hertz greeted, "and what's your name?" Mrs. Hertz inquired.

"My name is…uh…Sierra Lily." Sierra said sheepishly, introducing herself innocently.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Mrs. Hertz said as she scanned her room for seats.

The only available seats were by Sissi Delmas and Odd Della Robbia. Despite her better judgment she knew where to put Ms. Rivers.

"Why don't you sit near Mr. Della Robbia?" She said, and glanced at him, giving Odd the signal to put his hand up.

Sierra walked over to the empty seat next to Odd, while Ulrich and Jeremie smirked and Aelita smiled, knowing Odd, he'll ask her out the second she sits down, but things didn't end up that way. Sierra and Odd seemed to be getting along, as she giggled at some of his jokes, things seemed to be going usually for him. Mrs. Hertz class ended and everyone headed back to their dorms. Everyone except Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita who, after exiting the classroom, headed off to Lyoko after Jeremie's laptop began beeping hysterically, which of course meant a Xana attack, unknown to everyone else. Sierra wondered where they were all going, but she quickly shook it off.

-()----()

Sierra went back to her dorm room and started to unpack everything she had brought from home. It didn't take her very long to do so, mostly because she packed her clothes with the hangers still attached. After she unpacked her clothes and made her bed she went to the cafeteria noticing how late in the day it was and, after finding a table to sit at,tried to eat what was on her tray. Suddenly, someone started to bang on one of the windows of the cafeteria, and forced their way in. He flipped a table over, which made everyone run away from him and scream as food spattered all over the floor. Sierra quickly stood up in her chair, knocking it over. She tried to join everyone else and ran towards the back of the cafeteria when she noticed that the man had grabbed a student by the neck.

"Shit!" Sierra whispered to herself as she ran to the nearest unflipped table and threw a tray at the man's face.

The tray hit it's mark, and the Man released his grip on the student, and the student in turn ran to join the others in the back of the cafeteria. Sierra trembled as the man stepped closer and closer to her. She backed away some, but the man caught her wrist before she could move any farther away. The man then grabbed her by her neck and held her up high. She screamed as loud as she could as she looked into the man's eyes. They weren't normal, where his pupils were supposed to be…there was a symbol. She tried to study the sign while kicking the air to try and make him let go. She kicked him in his chest, making the intruder loosen his tight grip. Sierra saw her chance and took it, kicking him again, which made him release her this time. Sierra tried again to run into the back again, but there was a shot of purple lightning that landed right in front of her feet. She turned around and faced the man and looked straight in his eye while he held up his hand, which had visible static on it, but then she was blinded by a white light, and she somehow ended up back in Mrs. Hertz class next to Odd, which made her feel safe, she didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she started to like Odd more and more. She freaked out to herself, wondering why she was back in Mrs. Hertz class, when she was just in the cafeteria…she remembered everything.

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little Sierra-centric, but I wanted to introduce the character to you.


	2. Confrontation

**A/N**: I know I said that 5 reviews would equal another chapter, but meh, I couldn't help myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko, however I do own Sierra and this plot.

At first, Sierra just thought that this was a serious case of déjà vu, but when she went back to her room she saw that her clothes were still unpacked. That could not be déjà vu, she really did go back to the past. After she unpacked her clothes (AGAIN) she went back to the cafeteria to get something to eat (AGAIN), when she got through the door, there were no flipped tables, no food on the floor, no solid piece of evidence she could find to prove she wasn't going crazy. She then remembered that before her trip back to the past, Odd and his friends ran off somewhere. They would have to know something about it, but what if they didn't know what she was talking about and labeled her as the "crazy girl". She wanted to ask them, but her better sense told her not to. As she got her food and slowly walked to a table and before she sat down, she decided to confront the gang about what had happened. She slowly walked over to their table and decided to start a conversation, but it was a little difficult when they were all staring at her.

"Uh…hi there." Sierra said sheepishly, trying to start a conversation.

"Hi…" A girl with pink hair said.

"Well, my name is Sierra and I…" she started to say, but was cut off by the same girl with pink hair.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, and then started to introduce the other people. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and then introduced herself as Aelita. Sierra registered the names in her head, and kept trying to get a confession from the gang, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that if she really returned to the past, than the gang never really ran off from Mrs. Hertz class. So, she just decided to confront them herself.

"Look, earlier today, I came to the cafeteria AFTER Mrs. Hertz class and then, after some guy attacked, I'm suddenly back in Mrs. Hertz class." Sierra said, then added to herself , "AND I had to unpack again." She then said aloud, "Do you know anything about this?" She questioned. The looks on their face looked shocked but then straightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you need some help." Yumi said as she got up, gave her remaining food to Odd and walked out. The others quickly followed, all except Odd, who was quickly gobbling everything down and followed his friends out.

"Fine, next time you run off, I'll just have to follow you." Sierra said to herself. She went back to her dorm with her hands in her vest pockets. After she got back she took a shower and then fell asleep. The next morning she woke up thanks to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She tapped the snooze button and sat up, half asleep. She got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, and it wasn't long before she got there that she heard a very faint beeping noise. She whipped around to see who she thought was Jeremie on a laptop talking to Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. Not soon after the three ran out of the cafeteria in a rush.

"Looks like I didn't have to wait to long before something like this happened." Sierra said as she raced off after them. She could barely see them, but she could still see them nonetheless. When she thought she might catch up to them, they seemed to disappear. She looked around frantically, but looked down just quickly enough to see the lid leading to the sewers sliding closed. She waited a few minutes, determining whether she should follow or not, and finally decided to go for it. She opened up the sewer lid and climbed down the ladder, only to see that the group was no where in sight. She might be in a little more trouble than she originally intended. She noticed a stray skateboard and tried her best to ride it to her destination, at first she was completely lost, but then she heard the faintest _click click_ sound, like someone climbing a ladder. Sierra decided to follow the sound, and after the sound faded, she found herself at another ladder, presumably freshly climbed, because the entrance wasn't covered.

"Boy am I lucky." She whispered as she climbed as quickly as she could. When she reached the top, she saw a huge, somewhat broken down factory. She took a second to examine it and then, realizing it was about the only place they could have gone to, and quickly ran inside. She slid down a rope and saw there was an elevator shaft, but no elevator.

"Crap…" She said as she looked for an alternate entryway. After quite a bit of looking, she found a ladder, and decided the only way to go…was up. She climbed and eventually found herself at a door with a keypad near it. Again, her plan seemed to be foiled. Sierra took a closer look at the keypad to see if she could guess the password, but after 5 unsuccessful tries, she finally gave up. She banged her fist on the door in frustration, to her surprise, not too long after that, Jeremie opened the door holding a metal pole.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he held the pole as if he was going to swing it.

"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself." She said as she came in the room with a smirk on her face, trying to conceal the wow factor she had in her eyes.

"I'll ask you again…what are you doing here?" Jeremie asked her.

"I followed you guys, since you ran off yesterday after Mrs. Hertz class, I just wanted to know what you were up to." Sierra explained.

"Oh, you're that girl who said you remembered what happened before a return to the past." Jeremie said.

"Uh…yup, that's me….I think." Sierra said.

"Einstein, we deactivated the tower. Take us back." Odd's voice said from the computer.

"Well, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Jeremie said as he hit a few keys on the keyboard. "Return to the past now." He said as the same blinding white light filled the room, and everyone was back in the cafeteria at breakfast time. Sierra looked around and found the gang sitting at their table. She walked over to them with her head held high and said to them: "I remember."

**A/N: **Woot, chapter 2, and all in one night. Review, tell me how you like it or give me some pointers.


End file.
